


Stardust

by QuantumDarkness



Series: Haikyuu!! One Shots [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Volleyball, gay af, oisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11272080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumDarkness/pseuds/QuantumDarkness
Summary: Set in S01E21, Suga gets hit with one of Oikawa's serves.





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my amazing friend Sahar, who gave me this idea when she texted me this prompt: "I'm not creative at all, but what if (character 1) got hurt during a match and (character 2) who's on the opposing team is so worried about (1) that they can't focus and lose the game? And then (1) is like "dude what happened you were so out of it" and (2) goes "I was worried about you" and (1) is all flustered and is like "why? I'm your opponent" or something and then (2) confesses his love for (1) and it's fluffy and stuff"
> 
> So yeah. She's wonderful, go follow her on tumblr here: http://thedorkiestpuff.tumblr.com

It was Oikawa's turn to serve, so naturally everyone was worried. It was a new set, but they didn't want Seijoh to get the lead. Before anyone realized what had happened, Suga was on the ground.

Everyone ran to him, time out was called, and soon he was being escorted to the nurse. Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, cursing. This was his fault, wasn't it? Oikawa was distracted by Mr. Refreshing being on the court and ended up serving the ball straight into his face. Wonderful.

The match carried on, with Karasuno stealing the lead. Oikawa was up to serve again, but he was once more distracted. This time, not because Suga was on the court, but because he wasn't on the court. He was injured, and it was entirely Oikawa's fault. As he was serving, he was also trying to think of how to apologize to Suga, and the ball didn't even make it over the net. Seijoh's coach called for a time out, and Iwaizumi approached Oikawa.

"What are you doing, Oikawa?!" He whispered angrily.

"I.. I was just..."

"Stop thinking about him, and get your head back in the game. We can't afford to lose this one." Iwaizumi scolded, signaling to the coach that they were ready.

Despite Iwaizumi's warnings, Oikawa couldn't help but wonder if Suga was okay. If he had only been paying more attention, he wouldn't have gotten hurt in the first place. Unsurprisingly, Karasuno got the second set.

Oikawa rubbed his hands over his face, sighing. He knows that everyone will be angry if they lose because of him, but he still can't stop worrying about the other setter. It was then that he noticed Suga was watching from the stands.

Suga actually waved, giving him a small smile. Oikawa felt his heart melt. Dang, that kid is cute. He knew that he should focus on the game, but his eyes were automatically drawn back to Suga. Oikawa lost count of how many times Karasuno got a point because he was looking at their setter, sitting over there watching him play.

Now Karasuno was at set point, and still Oikawa couldn't focus. He looked over and saw Suga already looking at him, causing the shorter boy to blush at being caught staring and that was when Oikawa lost it. He felt a deep blush creep onto his face and his heart was beating crazy fast as they locked eyes for a moment, and that was when Karasuno won.

\---

Suga approached Oikawa after the game, probably wanting to yell at him. The brunette was surprised when he didn't.

"Hey, Oikawa."

"O-oh, Suga-chan... hi."

"Are you okay, Oikawa?" Suga asked, concern showing in his eyes.

"Wait, why are you asking _me_ if I'm okay? You're the one that was injured! And it was my fault, too..."

"I'm fine, Oikawa, really. It's not that big of a deal. I was asking because you didn't play as well as you usually do today, so I was wondering if you had something going on." Suga assured him.

"Oh... no, I was just- I was worried about you, is all." Oikawa explained, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Suga's eyes widened and he blushed as well, looking down at his feet.

"Why would you be worried about me? I'm your opponent..."

"W-well, it's because... I like you, okay?" Oikawa stuttered, blushing a deep crimson. Suga laughed, catching Oikawa off guard.

"I like you too, Oikawa." He whispered, leaning up to kiss the brunette's cheek.

"Oh." Oikawa replied, relaxing visibly. "That's good."

Suga laughed, resting his head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Yeah. Yeah, it is."


End file.
